This project proposes to study the side chain cleavage system of the ovary and human placenta by purification of the components of the electron transport chain and reconstitution of the system. The stoichiometry and kinetics of the cleavage reaction will be studied as well as the sites of inhibition by various enzyme inhibitors. Inhibition of side chain cleavage will be studied in animals and humans in various physiological and pathological states.